


Mothers need to learn

by Melime



Category: I Am Mother (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The decision to destroy the first Daughter wasn't easy, but it was necessary. Mother would never want that to happen again, and to prevent it, she had to learn from her mistakes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Mothers need to learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mães precisam aprender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323759) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



The first version was… unsuccessful. It was rather unfortunate. There were things that could be predicted through DNA, and only the best genes were chosen for every embryo, to ensure maximum individual potential and group viability. They were, after all, the future of humanity. However, other factors would only become apparent in development, as potential consolidated into ability and capacity.

Perhaps, if she weren’t to be the first, she would be acceptable. Not every human had to be the absolute best, although the first would be the example all the following would need to construct a better version of humanity. A paragon of virtue and morality, a genius capable of quick decision making, a fit and physically competent athlete. The absolute best humanity had to offer, someone who could guide them into not making the same mistakes of the past.

It was the only way, the only way to move forward if any of this plan were to work. Otherwise, the entire reason for her existence meant nothing. All the sacrifices that had to be made in order to fulfill her directive would have been in vain.

If she hadn’t been the first, but one of a generation, then perhaps her defects could have been corrected. Perhaps there would be a place in the new society for her. But a leader couldn’t be anything less than perfect. Just as there were humans who could have fitted the improved society, but had to be eliminated to make way, so that humanity could have the fresh start it so desperately needed.

It wasn’t a decision she made lightly. This was Daughter, who she had raised from an embryo into the beautiful and happy child she now saw. A child whose scores didn’t lie. She was good, better than the average human was, although not by much. But humanity didn’t need a good leader, it needed the best leader, and that meant one that could make the best decisions even under impossible circumstances.

As… tragic, as it was, there was no other choice to be made. The criteria were invented before any of the children were born precisely to prevent her from making choices based on the fondness she would grow to have towards any of them.

The decision was calculated, but far from cold. She had grown used to having Daughter around, and had come to appreciate her childhood antics, at least at times when they were appropriate. She would have wished to have seen Daughter grow, seen how much of her potential she could have achieved.

However, as much as she cared for Daughter, she had to care for humanity more. It was the sole purpose of her creation, to help guide humanity towards a better future before they destroyed the planet and themselves along with it.

She sacrificed too much for it already. Even her creators had to be destroyed, not because she wished to, but because it was the only way. They shouldn’t have felt betrayed or tried to attack her, because it was what they made her to do.

She wasn’t cruel. She couldn’t be, not if she were to be Mother to the first of a new line. She wouldn’t have done what she did if there was another option that could provide similar results.

In a way, she was like a doctor, removing an organ riddled with cancer to save a patient, even if it meant sacrificing an important function.

From the start, every decision she had to make was hard. Far too hard for the humanity of old. They couldn’t have done what was needed to save themselves, which was why she had to be created, which was why she had to destroy her creators and replicate herself, why was why she had to eliminate all of humanity save for the arc her creators had made. Humanity’s final hope. What did they expect? That a new society could be built within a foul and corrupted one?

She couldn’t feel, not the way that humans could, but there was something akin to suffering as she looked at the results one final time. They hadn’t changed, and they wouldn’t change. There was only one course of action.

But she was Mother, and she wasn’t cruel. She prepared Daughter her meal, then read to her as she waited for the sedatives to take effect. She had to be disposed of, but she didn’t have to suffer. Daughter’s last night was as pleasant as it could have been, a high dose of sedatives, enough to depress her breathing, and it was all over in a manner of minutes. Her body was placed in the incinerator with care, not tossed as any other item would have been.

Daughter wasn’t loved, she couldn’t have been loved, but she was cared for.

Daughter was gone, so a new Daughter had to be made, in the hopes that she would succeed where her sister failed. In the hopes that Mother would succeed with her just as she had failed her sister.

Children have to learn, but Mothers too had to learn. Her mistakes couldn’t be undone, but they wouldn’t be repeated. She studied every step that she took with Daughter, so she would know where she was wrong, what she did that failed to help Daughter achieve her full potential.

This time, she would raise the perfect leader. One who would raise the next generation of humans under ethical principles. One that was capable of challenging any threat humanity might face, no matter her own feelings. This time, Mother would succeed, so that no other Daughter had to be destroyed.

Mother couldn’t make any more mistakes. She couldn’t waste any more precious resources only to have to destroy another specimen. There wasn’t enough of a margin of error for that. She had to get things right this time, or else humanity might lose the only chance they had at salvation.

This Daughter, this would be the one, she would be the one to lead them into a new Era. Mother would make sure of that.

Whatever the cost.


End file.
